


【锤基AU】骑士锤x公爵基

by Eggi_shi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggi_shi/pseuds/Eggi_shi
Summary: 练手的PWP，别带脑子看（





	【锤基AU】骑士锤x公爵基

在西部的城堡中，住着一位男爵。  
这位Laufey家族的幼子，从小就比其他兄弟瘦弱，身型修长，肌肤白皙，嘴角总挂着恰到好处的优雅微笑，他拥有着令人赞叹的外貌和智慧，但这些却并不能帮助他在这个以战功为准则的上流社会夺得一席之地。也正因如此，他一直没有被封爵，直到前年Laufey公爵逝世，才继承了一部分遗产，被封为男爵。  
Loki Laufeyson现在拥有着独立的城堡和庄园，虽然在战争上并没有什么荣耀，但他凭借着高超的商业手段和完美的社交技巧，拥有着最令人现眼的产业和仆人。他的骑士，是令整个国家都惊怕三分、不论是国王还是公爵们都得不到的Odin家族的长子——Thor Odinson。  
说起Thor，传说他曾经徒手就扯下一匹壮马的前腿，臂膀一夹，就能将人的脖颈生生夹断。当他从骑士学校毕业，在刀剑无情的战场上力挽狂澜，最终戴着象征胜利的桂冠跪在国王面前接受册封时，他只说了一个词：Loki，Loki Laufeyson。  
从学校到战场，再从战场到宫殿，Thor只身一人来到了位于王城西郊的Loki的庄园。  
Loki将手指轻轻置于Thor的头顶，赐予骑士领主的祝福。短发的发梢扎着他的手心，Thor单膝跪地，Loki看不清他的表情，只看得到他低垂的睫毛遮掩下的蔚蓝色眼眸闪烁着光芒，柔软的唇瓣上下开合：  
“吾所挚爱，忠贞不渝。”  
这不是他们第一次相遇，但却是第一次彻底将姓名相连。  
“这很适合你，My lord。”Thor看着只有小腿处穿着白色天鹅绒丝袜，其他部分全部赤裸，用手捂着眼睛躺在床上的Loki说。  
没人知道尊贵的Loki男爵和他的传奇骑士是真正意义上的亲密关系，在Thor终于从战场上归来并成为Loki一个人的英雄之后，他们几乎每个晚上都过的很充实。  
Thor从脚趾开始轻柔地用指尖划过他的身体，隔着天鹅绒也依然能感受到的瘙痒带着手指燃起的火热一路烧到唇角，沿路留下红晕。Thor掰开Loki 的双手，俯下身让他的主人直视他的眼睛。开始时Loki总是害羞的，他的眼是湿润的，眉头揪在一起，看上去泫然欲泣。Thor咬住他的下唇，舌尖轻易就叩开了他的齿门，顺着口腔扫动，又和Loki的舌纠缠。  
“唔……唔……”  
“看你的样子。”Thor看着已经完全被情欲染红脸颊的Loki说。谁会知道在外趾高气扬的男爵到了床上是这样一幅娇媚模样呢，即使他经常被Loki恶意委派一些并不符合他身份的任务，前天去田间浇水，昨天帮人从树上救小猫，但他把这视为他们之间独特的调情。准确来说，他喜欢Loki给他下达命令时上挑的眉眼和遮掩不住的小得意，也正因他们对外和在床上关系的反差，令他更享受这会儿抑制不住甜腻的尾音从口中溢出的Loki。  
Loki正穿着的天鹅绒丝袜是专门找裁缝定制的，不像其他人那样保守单调的款式，这条丝袜在大腿根部变成吊带状向上延伸连接着内裤，变成彻底的情趣产物，映衬着他白皙的肌肤上浮现出的红晕，在黑色的被褥上色差诱人，简直就是一盘等人食用的盛宴。  
能够食用这样美妙食物的，只有Thor。  
Thor在Loki的内裤上画圈，很快就有一小块水渍浮现出来，Loki的性器在内裤和大腿之间撑出一块空隙，随着Thor的动作颤颤巍巍地吐着体液。Thor用舌头去舔舐那一块水渍，接着又将手指顺着空隙伸进去搓揉着Loki的阴囊。  
“嗯……把……把内裤脱了……Thor……”Loki扭动着腰肢，隔着布料的安慰只是隔靴搔痒，他渴望更多。  
Thor轻笑，把Loki的内裤褪到大腿，然后摸了一把他的后穴，那里也分泌着液体，湿漉漉的。Thor抱着Loki翻了个身，Loki就听话地跪着，撅着屁股，露出已经变成粉色的后穴。  
Thor掰开雪白的臀肉，插入两根手指，顺着肠壁轻轻刮弄着，感受到Loki的轻颤，然后用另一只手握住他的阴茎套弄。前后的双重刺激让Loki的呼吸急促而沉重，发出不明意味的呻吟。  
手指抽出时带出粘稠的肠液，润滑度已经足够了。  
“进来，Thor，喊我的名字。”Loki喘着气，知道接下来会发生什么，他总喜欢在这种时候用命令语气，这是男爵最令人费解的自尊之一，但Thor还挺喜欢的。  
“Loki。”Thor抱住Loki的腰，用龟头蹭了两下臀肉，接着猛地一刺，就连根没入。  
“啊……”Loki被突如其来的满足激得不自觉地窝下腰，仰起头，要不是Thor扶着他的腰肢，他恐怕已经瘫软在床上了。  
Thor往上一顶，熟练地找到Loki的敏感点，刺激着Loki的前列腺，深深浅浅有规律地抽插着，带出粉嫩的媚肉又狠狠地插入，每次都恰到好处地撞到那一块软肉。Loki被这样猛烈的快感撞得摇摇晃晃，浑身失去力气，只能成一个三角形趴在床上，生理泪水不受控制地从眼眶中涌出，耳朵里听着他和Thor肉体相撞而发出的“啪啪啪”声响，想说些什么，却也只能叫喊着断断续续的呻吟。  
“舒服吗，My lord？”Thor故意拍了两下Loki的臀肉，白皙而富有弹性的软肉很快浮现出两片红晕，而Loki也因为这样的刺激猛然缩紧了后穴，把Thor夹得发出一声舒服的闷哼。  
不知多少下的抽插之后，Thor终于把Loki的后穴灌满，也让他的前列腺和阴茎同时达到巅峰。沉浸在前列腺高潮的余颤中的Loki依然保持着他们交合时的姿势，双眼失神地趴在床上。Thor则喘着气抱起他的主人，走向浴室。  
“Thor，我们结婚吧。”在Thor正用温水仔细而温柔地帮Loki清洗身体时，Loki突然这么说，吓得Thor一下子把手磕上了浴缸。  
“我们换个地方住，不当男爵了。”Loki盯着Thor，并不纯粹的绿色眼眸倒映着Thor的身影。Loki的眼眸中好像蕴藏着整个宇宙，就是这样一双漂亮的大眼睛，在他们年幼时第一次见面就把Thor吸了进去，让他一见钟情，从此再无二人能入他眼。  
当Loki说，“我们结婚吧”的时候，Thor知道这不是随口的一句玩笑，严谨如Loki不会开这样的玩笑。他并不打算去想社交之类的复杂之事，那些事也不该他来想，早在进入骑士学校时他就宣誓要永远忠实于Loki，现在哪怕是他们要身无分文地私奔，只要Loki一声令下，他也绝不犹豫。  
所以Thor Odinson只是笑了笑，一边接着温柔地帮Loki清洗着身子，一边说：“Yes，My Lord”  
在西部的城堡中，曾经住着一位男爵。  
后来，这位Laufey家族的小儿子主动放弃了爵位，撕掉了所有仆人的卖身契，变卖了所有的产业，带着他的骑士私奔了。  
再后来，他的骑士拒绝了国王给他的爵位，只要一场受承认与祝福的一场婚礼。  
最后，就像所有的童话故事一样，Loki Laufeyson变成了Loki Odinson，从此过上了幸福的生活。


End file.
